Secret Lullaby
by Waycrazy
Summary: Sesshomaru's going into his heat cycle and is rushing his way home, but Inuyasha intercepts him and they end up mating. In the morning they fight and end up parting ways. Sesshomaru later realizes he's pregnant, but will the cold demon lord put aside his pride and tell Inuyasha?
1. Chance Meeting

Alright, I'm a horrible person with a life. I've realized this when I finally came back to fanfic and realized how long it had been since I'd written anything. .

I'm super-sorry, I never meant to leave everybody hanging. TT^TT I'm back in the fanfic hook now and plan on editing the next chapter of Secret Lullaby (I've already done so with this chapter) and then continuing on with the story.

On that note, I really can't make any promises to keep up with the story. I'm in college and getting down to the nitty gritty of it, most of the time I'm so busy with school and work that it makes my head spin. However, since this is finals week and we have several weeks off after it, I'm hoping to build up a few chapters so that even if I'm too busy to write next semester, I can still give you a little somethin' somethin' every now and then.

Please don't kill me. . I'm going to stop being a ninny and actually try and write out the next scene after the end of this chapter, instead of skipping over it like I did last time. So if you kill me, you won't get to see the yaoi goodness. :D

Again, I'm so sooooorryyyyy! I'm a bad, bad, Crazeh. D:

* * *

Chance Meeting

He had to get home.

Sesshomaru rushed through the forest, eyes trained straight ahead towards the direction of home. So little time left…how could he have been so foolish and forgotten the time of the month? Already his skin was feeling hot and sensitive to the touch, his heat cycle rapidly approaching on him. Almost home…so close…with no interruptions, he should be able to make it in time. Thank god. He was Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West. It would be absolutely scandalous if he were to fall prey to some lowly demon and conceive a worthless brat of a demon. No, that wouldn't be happening. Even some demon did stumble upon him in his current state he still had enough sense of mind to fight, for now anyways. As he fell deeper and deeper into his heat cycle, if he didn't get home, any demon that had even a chance of besting him in a fight would look like a suitable mating partner.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched ever-so-faintly when he heard a twig snap ahead of him, thinking nothing of it and merely changing his path to avoid whoever it was. When a flash of red suddenly appeared before him Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself in time to avoid the collision and ended up plowing the figure over. He bit down on his tongue until the taste of blood flooded his taste buds in order to keep from moaning at the delicious contact to his inflamed skin, mentally cursing the damned form as he shoved it off of him and stood to take off running again. Sesshomaru paused, however, when he heard a muffled curse, finally taking notice of the familiar scent and the long silver locks with dog ears perched on top of the lovely head. Growling under his breath, Sesshomaru silently cursing his bad luck. Of course he would run into his brother at a time like this._ Must get home_, his brain screamed at him. _Now_.

He growled softly when he was shoved in return, sending a dark glare at his half-brother. Sesshomaru couldn't help the amusement that flitted through his features at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face when the idiot finally recognized him, though he was quick to wipe the emotion of his features. Untangling himself from the worthless idiot Sesshomaru moved his hair back into place, settling it across his back in an attempt to hide the scent of his oncoming heat. Casting Inuyasha the obligatory cold stare, Sesshomaru simply walked calmly away from the hanyou who was still sprawled out on the ground. Had to keep up appearances, mustn't look like he was beginning to get desperate. A demon lord did not run from anyone, let alone a lowly half-breed. Especially not if that half-breed was your brother, of all things.

Sesshomaru winced faintly when a rock connected solidly with the back of his head a few seconds later, whirling around with a feral snarl and a promise of death in his eyes before he remembered himself. He had to get home,_ now_. He didn't have the time to fight. With that firmly in his mind he turned and headed back towards home, Inuyasha forgotten in a moment.

Inuyasha merely stared at Sesshomaru's back in complete and utter shock before his ears pinned back, eyes narrowing as he let out a low curse. Was the bastard back to ignoring him completely, like he wasn't worth the royal pricks attention? Sesshomaru hadn't acted like that since Inuyasha had shown the royal bastard that he could wield the Tetsaiga with the sword's full power. He wasn't about to let the bastard go back to acting as if Inuyasha was a merely flea, not to be bothered with. Growling softly he ran after Sesshomaru, stopping in front of him and baring his fangs in a snarl. "What's your problem? You haven't acted like this since I kicked your ass, and I'm not going to let you start again." He growled out, feeling a flash of satisfaction at the annoyance that went through Sesshomaru's eyes before they fell into that cold mask again.

"It's none of your concern, lowly hanyou." Sesshomaru growled in return, making Inuyasha's eyes flash.

"Then fight me and we'll see who understands or not, bastard!" he snarled, tempter rising. Sesshomaru hesitated at that then slowly shook his head, gaze flickering downwards as he considered his options. He finally sighed and shook his head, deciding his time was too short.

"I can't fight now, Inuyasha. I…I'm going into a h-heat cycle." he stammered, losing his infamous cool as a light flush colored his cheeks. Damn it! His hormones were on the rampage and he had very little time left until his heat cycle was too strong to resist. He had to go home..._now_.

Glancing up at Inuyasha when the hanyou didn't respond, Sesshomaru's blush only deepening at the curious look Inuyasha was giving him. "Heat? I thought only the submissive demons went into heat." Inuyasha murmured more so to himself, frowning faintly. His eyes flared wide in surprise when Sesshomaru didn't comment and looked away, the cold bastard actually fidgeting and shifting his weight from foot to foot. Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru lose his cool like this before.

"No way. You're a submissive demon?" Inuyasha asked, his tone sounding amazed. No way…that meant he was the dominant demon between the two? After all the shit Sesshomaru had put him through, _he_ was the dominant one? Damn it all to hell, he was going to kill the bastard!

Inuyasha bared his fangs and started towards his brother, pausing when he'd drawn near enough to catch Sesshomaru's scent, frowning. His nose twitched almost desperately as he moved closer, a soft sight of bliss escaping him a moment later before he curled his fingers in Sesshomaru's hair and breathed in deeply, starting to purr softly. Absolutely amazing…the scent coming off Sesshomaru was like an aphrodisiac! It was sweet and light, almost flowery, and Inuyasha had the biggest hard-on that he could ever remember having. Myouga had told him about demon mating, but he'd never been around a demon in heat before. Sesshomaru trembled with longing at Inuyasha's nearness, letting his eyes drift shut as his body admitted defeat. He was too late, he had entered his heat cycle.

Inuyasha trembled himself as he pressed himself tightly up against his brother, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's middle and growling softly when he felt the demon tense. He buried his face into Sesshomaru's hair and nuzzled until his nose hit flesh, acting on pure instinct as he sank his teeth into Sesshomaru's neck a moment later, listening to the demon cry out in mixed pain and pleasure. "Mine." he growled softly, smirking when Sesshomaru made a soft sound and instinctively relaxed, clutching at Inuyasha's haori.

This may have been Inuyasha's first demon mating, but even as a half-demon his instincts were strong. He lightly bit Sesshomaru's neck again, a faintly startled sound escaping him when Sesshomaru made a pleading sound and pressed his body even tighter to Inuyasha's, grinding up against him a moment later.

"Please…" Sesshomaru begged softly, trembling. The words were torn from his proud lips without his consent, but strangely enough Sesshomaru wasn't as troubled by it as he thought he would have been. Inuyasha had proven himself to be strong on more than one occasion. In fact, with the proper training the hanyou would more than likely be able to best Sesshomaru in a fight. It was Inuyasha's anger than made him rush headlong into battle without thought. If the hanyou could learn to control that anger, Sesshomaru would have a much harder time triumphing in battle. These thoughts made the demon nearly purr as he buried his face against Inuyasha's neck, his decision made. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru sank his teeth into the soft flesh, completing the mating marks and signaling that he was a willing partner in all of this.


	2. Revelations

Ahhh, I'm so sorry I haven't posted it…forever! . My first year of college has gone quite interestingly. ^.^'

So…let's see if I can remember how to write properly. XD Since I haven't written in forever, I've decided to not get too into details of the intimacy because I'd probably suck and make a fool of myself. ^.^' Perhaps I'll put a little something in once I feel back into the groove. So…here I go.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly stirred the next morning, stretching and yawning as the hanyou sat up and blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Glancing down at himself, he was startled to find himself quite naked as he studied his haori spread out beneath him, absently running his hand through his hair as he tried to remember what had happened last night.

Pausing when he caught the scent of Sesshomaru, he lifted his hair to his nose and breathed in deeply, a low purr rumbling from his lips at the delectable scent mixed in with his own. It was Sesshomaru…but something else mixed in, too. Absolutely delicious.

Blinking, Inuyasha's eyes flared wide with shock as everything snapped back into place, his memories all flashing through his mind. Literally running into Sesshomaru, the odd way he'd been acting…Oh, god, the scent. He swallowed as he glanced down at his nude body a moment later. The mating…

Holy shit. The mating. With Sesshomaru. The coldest bastard in the world. He gathered up his clothes and dashed into the nearest source of water, his eyes wide as he started to clean himself frantically. Damn it all…his brother! He'd slept with Sesshomaru last night. Several times. Hell, all damn night. Shit...now what?

Having risen several hours earlier than his mate, Sesshomaru had cleaned himself off and returned home, with many questions from Jaken and an excited hug from Rin that he had been unable to help but return, the effects of his heat still not completely wore off.

The fact that he wasn't still with Inuyasha, waking him up and molesting him repeatedly only meant one thing. The thought made the demon's eyes drift shut as he buried a hand in his hair, cursing softly. He knew Jaken had caught the scent of his heat. The scent of his fading heat.

Normally¸ a heat would last anywhere from a week to a month, depending on a variety of things. Lucky, Sesshomaru's only lasted normally for a week. It was not uncommon for a lord to merely disappear for a week, so he could easily hide the fact that his nature was not a dominate demon.

There were no submissive demon lords. Of course, expect for him. The only two beings who knew it was Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother. Jaken would never peep of it out of the utmost respect he held for his master, and his mother enjoyed the fact her son was a powerful demon lord, even if he didn't hold the correct physical chemistry. His attitude and power more than made up for the fact.

Sesshomaru growled quietly as he suddenly lashed out, a chair clattering to the floor in pieces as poison dripped from his claws. Submissive demons tended to take only one mate in their lifetime, if it was possible. Last night had been his first mating. And his damn heat cycle was over.

Damn it all…his eyes fluttering shut, he sighed softly as he stood and slid out of his clothes before he moved in front of the mirror and absently studied himself, his eyes dark with heavy thoughts as he absently ran his hand over his belly. _Pregnant._

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Miroku asked, watching the young miko startle and look over at him with wide eyes before she blinked and offered him an unconvincing smile.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm going to go home for a few days. Tell Inuyasha, okay?" she said cheerfully, waving before she picked up her backpack and took off running before he could protest.

Back into her own time, Kagome threw her back onto the ground before she collapsed onto her bed, tears immediately filling her eyes as she beat at her pillow. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

She had gone to try and find Inuyasha when he hadn't returned in time for supper…She had found him alright.

Found him rolling around on the ground with Sesshomaru. Kissing…touching…She screamed into her pillow as she flailed her limbs. Inuyasha was hers, damn it! Hers, hers, hers! He loved Kikiyo, and her. Not males!

Throwing a fit, her mind started to work once she slowly settled down, hugging her pillow to her chest as she thought wildly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hated each other. So what happened…couldn't happen more than once, right?

Right. So she just had to make sure that Inuyasha didn't meet up with Sesshomaru alone again. Ever. And she would definitely have to seduce him, to show him females were so much more better than other males.

A slow little smile slid over her features as her plan formulated, her eyes slowly drifting shut after a time. That would work…It had to. Inuyasha would be hers. Forever.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review, my pretties! :D


End file.
